1. Field of Endeavor
The present invention relates to a spectrometer and more particularly to a compact catadioptric imaging spectrometer.
2. State of Technology
U.S. Pat. No. 5,717,487 issued Feb. 10, 1998 to Donald W. Davies, and assigned to TRW Inc., provides the following state of technology information, “A spectrometer is a known instrument for examining the spectral characteristics of light. Light emitted from or reflected by an object is received within the spectrometer and separated into its spectral components, such as the red, green and blue colored spectra as occurs in equal intensity when standard white light is so analyzed. The intensity of each such spectral component of that received light may be readily observed and measured. Each element of nature, molecular components, organic and inorganic compounds, living plants, man, animal and other substances is known to emit a unique spectrum that may be used as an indicium to identify the emitter. In past scientific work, the spectral analyses of a host of known elements, molecules, materials, living plants, gases and the like, has been compiled into a library. That library enables objects and things to be identified solely by the spectrometric analysis of the light reflected therefrom. Thus, as example, by examining the spectral content of light reflected from the distant planets, astronomers identified the constituent elements, such as iron, forming those planets; by examining the spectral content of Gases emitted by factory smokestacks, scientists determine if pollutants are being emitted in violation of law or regulation; by examining the spectral content of land, the environmental engineer is able to determine the botanical fertility of a region and its mineral content, and, with subsequent observations, to determine the change in the environment with time; and by examining the spectral content of light reflected in multiple scans over a geographic region, military personnel identify camouflaged military equipment, separate from plant life, in that geographic region. The foregoing represent but a small number of the many known uses of this useful scientific tool.”
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 20020135770 published Sep. 26, 2003 by E. Neil Lewis and Kenneth S. Haber for a Hybrid Imaging Spectrometer, provides the following state of technology information, “Imaging spectrometers have been applied to a variety of disciplines, such as the detection of defects in industrial processes, satellite imaging, and laboratory research. These instruments detect radiation from a sample and process the resulting signal to obtain and present an image of the sample that includes spectral and chemical information about the sample.”
U.S. Pat. No. 6,078,048 issued Jun. 20, 2000 to Charles G. Stevens and Norman L. Thomas for an immersion echelle spectrograph, assigned to The Regents of the University of California, provides the following state of technology information, “In recent years substantial effort has been directed to the problem of detection of airborne chemicals. The remote detection of airborne chemicals issuing from exhaust stacks, vehicle exhaust, and various exhaust flumes or plumes, offers a non-intrusive means for detecting, monitoring, and attributing pollution source terms. To detect, identify, and quantify a chemical effluent, it is highly desirable to operate at the limiting spectral resolution set by atmospheric pressure broadening at approximately 0.1 cm.sup.−1. This provides for maximum sensitivity to simple molecules with the narrowest spectral features, allows for corrections for the presence of atmospheric constituents, maximizing species selectivity, and provides greater opportunity to detect unanticipated species. Fourier transform spectrometers, such as Michelson interferometers, have long been the instrument of choice for high resolution spectroscopy in the infrared spectral region. This derives from its advantage in light gathering power and spectral multiplexing over conventional dispersive spectrometers. For remote sensing applications and for those applications in hostile environments, the Fourier transform spectrometer, such as the Michelson interferometer, is ill suited for these applications due to the requirements for keeping a moving mirror aligned to better than a wavelength over the mirror surface. Furthermore, this spectrometer collects amplitude variations over time that are then transformed into frequency information for spectral generation. Consequently, this approach requires stable radiation sources and has difficulty dealing with rapidly changing reflectors or emissions as generally encountered in remote field observations, particularly from moving observation platforms. Furthermore, under conditions where the noise terms are dominated by the light source itself, the sensitivity of the instrument is limited by the so-called multiplex disadvantage.”
U.S. Pat. No. 5,880,834 issued Mar. 9, 1999 to Michael Peter Chrisp for a convex diffraction grating imaging spectrometer, assigned to The United States of America as represented by the Administrator of the National Aeronautics and Space Administration, provides the following state of technology information, “There are three problems in designing an imaging spectrometer where light in a slice of an image field passing through an entrance slit is to be diffracted by a grating parallel to the slit and imaged onto a focal plane for display or recording with good spatial resolution parallel to the slit and good spectral resolution perpendicular to the slit: 1. Eliminating astigmatism over the spectrum on the image plane. 2. Removing field curvature from the spectrum focused onto the image plane. 3. Obtaining good spatial resolution of the entrance slit which involves eliminating astigmatism at different field angles from points on the entrance slit.”